


Hidden Talents

by Avilon



Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avilon/pseuds/Avilon
Summary: Sometimes, you find the most interesting talents in the strangest of places.
Kudos: 10





	Hidden Talents

They’re on their way back to the Institute when she smells it. He smells it. Most likely the baby smells it. The baby screams. 

The female scientist has never held a baby before today. Hell, she’s never wanted children, never thought about it. So when the baby won’t calm down from the gentle bouncing she tries to do, she’s at a complete loss. Instead, the baby, Shaun, only screams louder. She looks around, hoping that no one notices them, hoping that there aren’t any ferals or mutants that might be attracted to their noise.

She knows she shouldn’t be worried about protection. Kellogg is the best merc at the Institute’s disposable. He’s been around long enough for her to know his rep, to know how efficient he is. Even if there are Ferals, she and the boy should be well protected. But that doesn’t make her worry any less when Kellogg asks for the baby.

She remembers what he did to the boy’s parent. Remembers how coldly he put the bullet in the throat of someone who loved that babe. She also heard what he had said to the other. “At least we still have the back up.” She pulls the screaming child in closer, but the baby only screams louder.

“Let me,” the man’s graveled voice says, his eyes weary. “Please.”

She watches as he holsters his gun and holds out his arms. The boy continues screaming, thrashing even as Kellogg gently takes the infant. She watches him pull the blankets back, before pulling the corner of the baby’s onesie from the boy’s leg. The normally unphased mercenary recoils from the smell. “Let’s find a place to set down for a moment.”

Both of them spy the delivery truck at the same time. Kellogg hands the babe off before investigating, making sure it’s clear before motioning for her to join. They get in the back and set the baby down on a crate. Shaun continues screaming.

She looks to Kellogg, completely horrified, unsure of what to do. The merc rolls his eyes and gives a grunt, pushing the useless scientist out of the way. She watches with amazement as the most dangerous man in the Commonwealth swiftly, deftly, removes the soiled diaper, uses part of the blanket to wipe the rest of the baby’s bum before ripping that part off and making a new diaper from the rest of the blanket.

The baby still screams however, no matter how dry he is, no matter how he’s bounced or rocked. His screaming is piercing, and the scientist wonders if he knows what they did to his parents and this is punishment for it. She wonders if they shouldn’t just put him back and wait until the Molecular array is complete. 

But when she looks to Kellogg, she’s surprised when he pulls out a fresh mutfruit, mashes a tiny bit of it up and with his pinky finger puts the fruity mush into the baby’s mouth as a pacifier. The change is instant and the baby suckles down on the man’s finger, calming down instantly and amazing the scientist.

“How…” she starts as he picks the baby up, still holding his finger in the child's mouth.

“If you hadn’t eaten for 150 years, how would you be feeling?” he asks. “He’ll need some milk or formula when we get to the Institute.” Though his tone definitely indicates annoyance, his face is softened as he watches the little boy, who has just started to doze back to sleep. For a moment, she wonders how much more is hidden under this man’s facade.


End file.
